El no me ama
by Kata Potter
Summary: Pucca se encuentra deprimida, ya que le rompieron el corazón. MAL SUMMARY, mejor pasen a leer el fanfic inspirado en el capitulo de esta divertida serie


_Heme aquí con un one-shot completamente triste (Lol), espero y sea de su agrado. Comentarios al final del fic._

**Disclaimer: **Pucca y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Vooz.

**EL NO ME AMA**

Era un tranquilo y tibio día de primavera en la aldea de Sooga, la gente iba de un lado para otro, otros iban al famoso restaurante Chin-Dooda a almorzar unos deliciosos fideos de Ya-Yang, la comida favorita de la mayoría de los residentes de la aldea

Todo iba normal.

Silbando, iba un joven ninja vestido de negro con un característico peinado en dos coletas y un corazón rojo dibujado en el centro del pecho, que resaltaba de su ropa. En sus manos enguantadas, llevaba una caña de pescar con su respectivo anzuelo y sedal, y se dirigía silbando al muelle.

Se detuvo un momento a comprar carnadas en un pequeño puesto donde estaba… Si, Santa atendiendo, mientras usaba un disfraz de un pez o algo así.

-Buenos días, Santa.- saludó Garu, con su típico semblante serio.

-Muy buenos días, muchacho, jo, jo, jo." Respondió el hombrecito de blanca barba, con su risa tan característica.

-Veamos… eh… - posó un dedo en su barbilla, pensando. -Quiero ese balde de carnada, por favor.

-Jo, jo, jo, es tuyo.- el hombre se lo da y recibe las monedas que le da el joven ninja.

Con su caña y carnada en mano, retomó su camino al muelle. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor, que no se percató que ciertos pasitos se acercaban a él rápidamente.

-¡Buenos días, Garu!

Garu miró en dirección por donde provenía la voz; una joven un poco más baja que él, peinada con moñitos y vestida de rojo estaba frente al ninja, con una amplia sonrisa en su lindo rostro adornado con un rubor.

El ninja suspiró. –Buenos días, Pucca- saludó, esa chica le parecía un tanto empalagosa pero era agradable y no quería ser descortés con ella.

-¿Vas a pescar? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-L-lo siento, Pucca, pero preferiría ir solo. Me ayuda a meditar un poco.- respondió el joven, mientras depositaba sus cosas en un bote previamente alquilado.

-Oh, ya veo… - suspiró un poco triste, que daría por poder pasar un momento con su tan amado Garu. –Esta tarde te invito a un platito de fideos, ¿te gustaría?- Pucca preguntó, con sus mejillas nuevamente sonrojadas.

-Suena bien, muchas gracias, seguro tendré hambre cuando vuelva. Bueno, me voy, nos vemos.- se subió al bote y comenzó a remar al centro del lago rápidamente… le ponía incómodo.

La muchacha miró al chico hasta que se perdió de vista y suspiró felizmente. Estaba realmente enamorada, y también estaba consciente de que a veces podía molestarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, sus sentimientos son sinceros y le gustaba demostrárselo a su manera… supuso que tenía que madurar, ya cumplió diecisiete años pero su corazón aún late fuertemente por ese ninja… como si fuera la primera vez.

En otro lado de la aldea, una chica de ropas color morado, peinada con trenzas a cada lado y su querida amiga gallina Gwon sobre su cabeza se encontraba saltando la cuerda mientras esperaba a Pucca, su mejor amiga, para que fueran a almorzar un humeante y exquisito bowl de fideos. De pronto, notó que se acercaba cierta chica que no le caía nada bien… era preciosa pero muy malvada, de tez blanca y cabello azul sujeto en una coleta.

-Oh, hola campesina.- dijo Ring-Ring, sin ningún interés.

-Ching…- trató de corregirla, aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Ring-Ring la mirara en menos.

-¡Mira qué bien!- exclamó, alardeando. –Zapatos nuevos, guantes nuevos y peinado nuevo.- señaló su ropa y cabello, casi brillantes.

La pelinegra roló los ojos, ¿Qué le importaba a ella? Ojalá Pucca llegue luego, para tener que dejar de hablarle a esa engreída.

-Ah, y eso no es todo.

Un robot se acercó a ambas chicas, con el perro de Ring-Ring y un cojín sobre los "brazos" de este. Ching suspiró, ¿hasta cuándo esta chica iba a creerse una princesa?

-Este es mi nuevo robot sirviente para Yunny. ¡Ahora soy la chica que lo tiene todo!- se jactó la peli-azul, casi alabándose a sí misma.

-Oh, claro, lo tienes todo. Pero déjame decirte algo, Ring-Ring, tienes todo… menos novio.- dijo Ching, haciendo alusión a Abyo y a Garu. Al mencionar esto, Pucca apareció en su motoneta roja y la aparcó frente al restaurante de sus tíos. Se quitó el casco y saludó con la mano a su mejor amiga, esta le devolvió el gesto y se dirigió hacia ella. Ambas hablaron un poco, rieron y entraron al restaurante.

Ring-Ring se quedó mirando a las chicas, la verdad siempre le había atraído Garu, era guapo y fornido, además de tener una linda voz cautivadora y a él no soportaba a Pucca… quizás podría convencerlo de que sea su novio y así lo tendría todo. Sonrió maliciosamente y se fue de ese lugar…

Dentro del restaurante, Pucca y Ching comían de sus respectivos platos de fideos… Ching le comentaba a Pucca que Abyo si bien seguía quitándose la camisa cada vez que entrenaba, había madurado y era mucho más atento con ella. Salían a tomar helado, a caminar, entrenaban juntos, era muy romántico. La chica de moñitos sonrió ante el relato de su amiga, y se preguntó si Garu algún día seria así… sonrió para sí misma, no, era imposible que un muchacho tan misterioso y que apenas hablaba fuera romántico… o tal vez sí, pero a su manera.

Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba intensamente. Pucca se levantó muy temprano a hacer sus entregas, pero se encontraba muy triste… Garu no llegó en la tarde. Quizás tuvo algún problema, o a lo mejor se quedó en la casa del lago, quien sabe, sus razones habrá tenido. Suspiró y sonrió, él no era así… no tenía que pensar lo peor. Se puso su casco, puso la caja que contenía los pedidos en la parrilla de su motoneta y partió.

Ching también se había levantado a entrenar un poco con sus espadas, y luego partió a tomar desayuno al restaurante, pero cuando iba caminando, se encontró con una escena que la dejó perpleja…

Abyo también iba pasando por allí, ya que había quedado con su novia Ching a que tomaran desayuno juntos, también vio la escena…

-¡Wow, Garu! ¡Me encantaría salir contigo!- exclamó Ring-Ring al recibir un hermoso ramo de flores de… Garu.

La pareja se miró atónita, de verdad que no podía creerlo. Garu hace poco había comenzado a acercarse a Pucca, pero muy lentito, a su modo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Pucca? Se le iba a destrozar el corazón, tantos años le costó para dar un pequeño paso… y todo se fue a la basura…

-¡Oh no! ¡Pucca no debe enterarse de esto!- dijo Abyo, mirando a Ching que tenía un gesto de profunda tristeza por su mejor amiga.

Sintieron el ruido de su motoneta acercarse, esto era malo. Pucca aparcó su vehículo y entró al restaurante a dejar la cajita de entregas. Tardó unos minutos y salió del establecimiento, y a los pocos segundos, Ching y Abyo corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Pucca!

-Hola, muchachos… ¿les ocurre algo?

-Eh… ¡qué alegría verte por aquí!- exclamó su mejor amiga, con una sonrisa fingida.

-Ehh… vivo aquí…- sonrió nerviosa, dispuesta a caminar.

-¡Espera, espera!- la detuvieron de nuevo. –Eh… ¿quieres ir a tomar el té?- le propuso Ching.

-Date la vuelta, vuelve al restaurante, de seguro tienes muchas entregas que hacer, ¿no?- dijo Abyo, entrando en pánico.

La muchacha estaba confundida, ¿Por qué sus amigos estaban actuando así? A unos metros de allí, le pareció ver a su tan amado Garu y sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo. Se apartó de sus amigos, dispuesta a correr hacia Garu y saludarlo, pero…

Le flaquearon las piernas, el color se le fue directo a los tobillos… Garu, su Garu estaba besando a Ring-Ring, mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Se separaron unos milímetros y la peli-azul sonrió de forma maliciosa. Sus enormes ojos oscuros se posaron en Pucca, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmoronarse.

-Ahora sí que lo tengo todo…- murmuró y volvió a besar a Garu.

El corazón de Pucca comenzó a latir fuerte y dolorosamente, sus lindos y rasgados ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en deslizarse por sus mejillas, ahora pálidas. Salió corriendo de allí, no quería que Garu la viera llorando.

-¡PUCCA, ESPERA!- escuchó la voz de su amiga, pero no le hizo caso.

Se alejó de la aldea hasta el Bosque de Bambú, y una vez sola, lanzó un fuerte y ronco grito, acompañado de lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojitos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con una mano en su pecho, como queriendo recoger los trocitos de su corazón, como queriendo "aliviar" el dolor… El cielo poco a poco comenzó a llenarse de nubes, tapando el radiante sol.

Esa tarde en el Dojo, Ching llenaba una pequeña taza con el té favorito de Pucca… su amiga hace un rato había llegado pero no dejaba de llorar, tenía la mirada perdida y cada cosa que le decían, comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Suspiró, no se imaginaba el dolor que debía estar pasando su amiga. Le acercó la taza, pero Pucca pareciera no estar ahí…

-Tranquila… - dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se sentó a lado de Pucca, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga, dándole un abrazo. Solo se escuchaban los sollozos y sorbetes de Pucca. –Ya olvidaras a Garu, solo trata de no pensar en él, ¿sí?- Pucca ante este comentario, comenzó a llorar más. Ching se sobresaltó, pero la abrazó mucho más fuerte, dándole a entender que ella estaría allí para su amiga.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono del Dojo. Pucca al estar más cerca de este, atendió.

-Diga…- contesto, con su voz quebrada.

-Este es un mensaje para recordarte que Garu tiene novia, y no eres tú, si no Ring-Ring."- dijo una voz robótica, quizás la contestadora.

La cara de Pucca se puso roja de la rabia y tiró fuertemente del cable del teléfono… al romper la pared, apareció ese molesto robot sirviente de Ring-Ring que tenía para su perro tan feo. Las fosas nasales de Pucca se dilataron, sus puños se cerraron y comenzó a llorar de rabia. Ching cerró sus ojos al escuchar como Pucca destruía ese ridículo robot. Ya no era más que escombros…

Pasaron los días y Pucca parecía no mejorar. Habían intentado de todo, incluso alejarla de Garu, pero nada parecía tener resultado, pero sus amigos estaban ahí para ella. Se encontraba caminando sola por la aldea, hasta que sintió una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Oye, Pucca!

Miró en dirección a dónde provenía esa castrante y aguda voz, eran nada más y nada menos que Ring-Ring y Garu vestidos de gimnasia.

-Hola, Ring-Ring… hola, Garu…

-Hola.

-Solo quería decirte que Garu quería darte una pequeña muestra de su afecto. – dijo Ring-Ring.

Garu le acercó a Pucca una cajita en forma de corazón, quizás de bombones. La muchacha de ojitos rasgados se secó las lágrimas y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Garu, muchas gracias…- lo miró, con sus ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas.

Pucca abrió la caja, pero sus ojos volvieron a nublarse… la caja estaba completamente vacía.

-Es lo que Garu siente por ti, ¡está vacío!- dijo Ring-Ring, seguido de una risa malvada.

La chica de nuevo comenzó a llorar, mientras arrojaba con fuerza la caja de corazón al suelo. Garu roló los ojos, realmente esa chica era patética. Ring-Ring no dejaba de reírse, era realmente divertido hacer sufrir a su rival, después de todo este tiempo, por fin la veía destrozada.

Pucca salió corriendo de allí, necesitaba estar sola.

Pasaron las horas, y Ching buscaba por todas partes a Pucca pero nadie la había visto, es más, les parecía extraño que ahora Garu estuviese con Ring-Ring. El último paradero era la casa de Santa que extrañamente era la única residencia en la cual nevaba en plena primavera.

Se dirigió allí y vio al regordete hombrecillo sobre una escalera poniendo luces de navidad a su colorida casa mientras tarareaba un villancico.

-¡Santa! ¿Has visto a Pucca?- le grito desde abajo.

-Jo, jo, si, traté de animarla, pero nada pareció ayudarla, así que le di trabajo.- dijo con una sonrisa, y señaló a Pucca. Se encontraba sentada arriba de un molino hidráulico, y sus lágrimas movían a este, produciendo energía eléctrica. –No sabes cuánto me ahorra en electricidad.- dijo como si nada y siguió con su labor.

Ching frunció el ceño y subió a donde estaba Pucca. Suspiró al verla tan abatida… esa no era la Pucca que conocía.

-Pucca, vamos…

-Es que… es que… quizás es mi culpa que ahora se… ¡se fijara en Ring-Ring!- y con esto, lloró más fuerte.

La chica de trenzas tomó de la mano a su amiga y se la llevó de allí, viendo como todas las luces navideñas se apagaban, pero eso no le importaba; ahora la prioridad era Pucca.

La llevó a su casa y dejó que llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar, luego le dio un poco de té y vio como poco a poco Pucca se quedó dormida. Sintió lastima por ella, había llorado hasta que la venció el sueño. Le puso una mantita encima y la dejó tranquila. Esto no podía seguir así, ¿Qué estaba pasando con Garu? ¿Cómo se fijaría de un día para otro en otra chica, como Ring-Ring?

Pasó otro día, Ching y Pucca caminaban por la aldea con la intención de llevarla a su casa junto con sus tíos, ellos sabrían como animarla. En su trayecto, vieron a Ring-Ring sola, con una expresión completamente indiferente. Ching cerró sus puños y se acercó a la peli-azul.

-¡Oye, Ring-Ring! ¿Dónde está Garu?

La chica de pelo azul las miró y sonrió de lado, casi se ríe en la cara de la deprimida Pucca.

-¿Ya rompió contigo?- siguió preguntando, esperando una respuesta que sea esperanzadora para su amiga.

-No, fue a hacer compras para mi… - se acerca a ambas y mira a Pucca. –Porque Garu me ama.- escupió en la cara de Pucca y sonrió.

En ese momento, Garu apareció con una bolsa llena de cosas… y dentro de ella, extrajo una cajita cubierta de terciopelo.

-Ring-Ring, sé que es algo apresurado… pero, siento que eres el amor de mi vida y… al diablo, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- le dijo al momento en que se arrodillaba y le mostraba un anillo con una hermosa piedra aguamarina.

Ching abrió los ojos como plato, Gwon puso un huevo de la emoción. Ring-Ring soltó un grito y abrazó y besó a Garu, diciendo que aceptaba. La chica de trenzas miró en dirección a Pucca, pero ya no estaba…

La muchacha de vestido rojo caminaba con la mirada perdida, las lágrimas no se detenían, incluso tenía mocos saliendo de su nariz pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Una fuerte ventisca comenzó a soplar y el cielo se encapotó de nubes grises, cargadas de lluvia, igual que los ojos de Pucca. Llegó a la orilla del río que corría cerca de la casa de Garu, se sentó en la orilla, abrazó sus rodillas y lloró desconsoladamente, haciendo un ovillo en el suelo. Sintió que se lastimó la cara con la arenilla del suelo, sus ojos ardían y estaban hinchados. Pero nada dolía más que su corazón, dolido, resquebrajado, sin esperanza…

En otro lugar, un joven ninja salía de una cabaña en el lago. Se había pasado días enteros alrededor de este, meditando, pescando, teniendo tiempo para el mismo… pero sentía que ya era hora de volver a la aldea de Sooga. De seguro Abyo, Ching y… Pucca estarían preocupados. Pero esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la fuerte ventisca que comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte. Tomó su caña, su pesca y partió hacia la aldea.

La ceremonia fue muy improvisada, pero disponía de un pastel, un arco de flores, y las invitaciones fueron claras; esa tarde en el templo de Sooga, se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio de Garu y Ring-Ring.

Ching y Abyo iban a acompañar a Pucca, ya que a pesar de que era una tortura, quería estar con Garu hasta el final… quería ser testigo de cómo lo que hubo entre ellos se iba para siempre y solo así, podrá seguir con su vida, aunque con un enorme vacío en su corazón ya destrozado. Tomaron asiento una vez que la novia hiciera entrada en el altar. Habían llamado al Maestro So, quien se encontraba en su nube con un libro en sus manos.

-Pucca, ¿segura que quieres?...

-Sí, Ching… por favor, estoy segura, ya te lo dije… - dijo, mientras con su manga secaba una solitaria lagrima.

La pareja suspiró, y ambos, uno a cada lado de la chica, la abrazaron y sostuvieron sus manos, y esta las apretó, al tiempo que ahogaba un sollozo. No iba a llorar, tenía que ser fuerte.

-Queridos habitantes de Sooga, nos hemos reunido para unir a esta joven pareja en sagrado matrimonio.

-¿Quiere darse prisa?- preguntó Ring-Ring, vestida de novia y con un ramo en las manos, y un poco enojada.

El maestro se puso nervioso y prosiguió. –Ring-Ring, ¿aceptas a Garu como tu amado esposo?

La mencionada miró en dirección a Pucca, con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa escalofriante. –Claro…

Pucca presionó más fuerte las manos de sus amigos, luchando contra el llanto. Ching apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, haciéndole "shhh…".

-Y tu Garu… ¿aceptas a Ring-Ring como a tu esposa, y no a Pucca a quien ya no amas?

Esos votos sin duda fueron inventados por la malvada de Ring-Ring. En el momento en que Garu iba a responder, alguien carraspeo y vieron en la entrada que estaba… Garu con la caña de pescar en su mano derecha, mirando entre confundido y enojado al altar… El Garu que estaba parado al lado de Ring-Ring, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, mientras que Ching tuvo que sujetar a Pucca, ya que se puso pálida y casi se desmaya.

Abyo se levantó y fue a ver al Garu que acababa de entrar. Estaba atónito igual que todos los presentes.

-¿Garu por dos? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó el moreno.

-Eso mismo quiero saber, me voy unos días y resulta que me voy a casar.- contesto el ninja, arrojando la caña al suelo.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Es un impostor!- se escuchó el grito de Ring-Ring.

-Sí, un impostor… el que está contigo, Ring-Ring.- dijo Garu, con el ceño fruncido y acercándose lentamente al altar.

Al estar ahí, saltó hacia su "gemelo" y comenzó una pelea en el suelo. En ese instante, Garu le arranca una peluca a su "gemelo" y se dieron cuenta que todo este tiempo había sido Dada, el que limpiaba la cocina y el restaurante en general. Toda la gente soltó un "¡OH!" y Dada se escondió detrás de Ring-Ring.

-¡N-no me lastimes!- gritó temblando el rubio, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el velo de Ring-Ring.

-Ahí tienes a tu "novio", Ring-Ring.- dijo Garu, con los brazos cruzados.

Ring-Ring enfureció y arrojó lejos a Dada, gritando que como osaba engañarla de esa manera. Luego, se arrojó a los brazos de Garu, casi aprisionándolo.

-Vamos, Garu mío, ¡casémonos ya!- exclamó Ring-Ring, viendo como Pucca tenía la mirada perdida pero sus puños apretados y sus mejillas rojas debido a la ira que recorría sus venas en ese momento.

Las nubes se tornaron más oscuras y el viento soplaba con cada vez más fuerza, rayos y truenos comenzaron a retumbar, haciendo que uno de ellos cayera en el arco de flores ubicado en el altar y provocara un incendio. El Maestro So salió volando, literalmente y la gente se hizo a un lado.

-¡Escucha, cara de pato, solo hay una chica que puede tenerlo todo Y ESA CHICA SOY YO!- gritó enfurecida, mientras que en su rostro comenzaron a aparecer esas ya conocidas marcas de color rojo cuando se enojaba y se volvía muy peligrosa. Soltó un grito tan agudo que rompió las ventanas del templo.

Tenía esa apariencia tan terrorífica, el cabello suelto adornado con ese lindo ji* y las mangas largas, en su rostro pálido resaltaban esas marcas rojas. Con una de las mangas, tomó a Garu y este comenzó a forcejear, el apretón le estaba haciendo presión en la caja torácica.

-¡Ri-Ring-Ring, suéltame!

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Pucca?! ¡¿Llorar?!- le gritó de forma burlesca.

Toda la gente salió despavorida, debido a lo feo que se iba a poner todo esto. Pucca estaba mirando la escena, con sus ojos rojos debido a las lágrimas… eso había sido suficiente, muy cruel. Pasó noches llorando, sintió morir, jugaron con sus sentimientos, con su corazón…

-Ring-Ring… ¡Esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar! ¡Te has pasado de la raya!- exclamó Pucca, mirando hacia arriba, debido a que Ring-Ring comenzó a flotar, con Garu en su poder.

El viento ya era casi un huracán, fue tan fuerte que las cintas que sujetaban el cabello de Pucca salieron volando, dejando su largo y negro cabello a merced de la ventisca. Sus puños estaban tan fuertemente apretados que se perforó la piel de las manos con sus uñas, las lágrimas de ira salían sin control.

Ring-Ring intentó atacar con su cabello, y le dio un golpe a Pucca, dejando su mejilla roja pero eso no permitió que la joven de rojo se rindiera. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, y Ring-Ring podría jurar que Pucca estaba controlando esa feroz tormenta. Ningún golpe le llegaba a Pucca, ya que poseía algún tipo de barrera que evitaba hacerle daño. Estaba tan concentrada en intentar golpearla que no notó que el arco de flores se desprendió del suelo y tecleó a Ring-Ring, soltando a Garu, y este se azoto contra el suelo.

La peli-azul se agarró con sus largas mangas del techo del templo. Ok, se había pasado, ya dejó de ser divertido, no podía terminar todo así. Pucca extendió sus brazos y creo una especie de onda expansiva, logrando que el templo se desprendiera de sus cimientos.

-¡PERDONAME, PUCCA!- gritó desgarradoramente Ring-Ring, pero Pucca dijo que nunca se lo perdonaría.

Garu una vez despabilado, le arrojó el pastel de bodas en la cara, haciendo que esta se soltara al mismo tiempo que el templo saliera volando junto con la chica. Fue succionada por un torbellino, y lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar fue un "¡ME LAS PAGARAS, PUCCA!"… y luego, todo se calmó.

El viento cesó, junto con los rayos y la lluvia. Pucca se encontraba en el centro de la catástrofe, con su cabello suelto y enredado, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y aparentemente agotada. Nunca antes se había enfurecido tanto, se pasó. Un poco mareada, salió corriendo de allí, soltando un suave "Perdón" a Garu, cuando este se aproximaba hacía ella.

El chico se quedó mirando todo lo que esa pelea había provocado; ya no había templo, varios árboles se habían desprendido, Ring-Ring había desaparecido. Suspiró, en parte es su culpa por no haber aparecido ese mismo día.

Los invitados salieron de sus escondites, un poco asustados y alterados, pero al mismo tiempo, calmados de que todo lo "peor" ya haya pasado.

Una vez el cielo estaba despejado, se asomaron los rayos anaranjados del atardecer. En el Bosque de Bambú, Pucca se encontraba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. La lluvia de sus ojos también cesó, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal… ella no quería lastimar a nadie. Soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a desenredar su cabello, por eso odiaba usarlo suelto, porque se hacían nudos fácilmente.

El canto de los grillos se hizo presente, acompañándola en su silencio y dolor. Todo fue demasiado rápido para ella, y aún sentía rabia… pero ahora, es consigo misma. Desde ese momento, prometió nunca más molestar al verdadero Garu. Él se merecía a alguien mejor.

Sacudió un poco el polvo de su vestido rojo y cuando se iba voltear para volver a su casa, notó que a unos metros de ahí, se encontraba ese muchacho que le robó el corazón, con las manos tras su espalda. Pucca lo miro incrédula, preguntándose que hace aquí.

-Garu…

-Pucca… yo…

-No te preocupes, si ya me quedó muy clara la película. – suspiró y puso un mechón tras su oreja.

El ninja se acercó a ella, con una de sus manos enguantadas secó las lágrimas que Pucca tenía en su rostro.

-Has estado llorando mucho… - se arrodillo. –Quiero pedirte perdón… tu no mereces ese sufrimiento.

Los ojos de Pucca volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y sin pensarlo, se arrojó a los brazos de su amado ninja y sollozó. Garu la abrazó en el suelo y contuvo su llanto, sonrió ligeramente y apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de la pelinegra. Una vez calmada y ambos de pie, Garu le dio un ramo de flores.

-Ten…

-¿Y esto?- lo miró a los ojos.

-Quiero darte esto… tómalo como… eh…

-Si quiero salir contigo.- sonrió ampliamente, aunque un par de lagrimillas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Garu acarició su mejilla con una mano y con la otra, sujetó el mentón de la muchacha. Pegaron sus frentes, Pucca sonreía nerviosa y Garu también lanzaba risitas, ya que sentía maripositas en su estómago.

-No llores más, por favor… me parte el alma verte así… tu eres mucho más hermosa con esa linda sonrisa en tu rostro, tus rosadas mejillas… oh, como lo siento, como lo siento no haber notado a quien tenía a mi lado…

-Lo siento por haber sido tan… molesta contigo…

-Todo perdonado, pequeña… todo perdonado… - sonrió y sujetando a ambas mejillas, la besó suavemente. Pucca cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso, sintiendo volar, que tocaba las nubes, que todo había valido la pena.

Una pareja miraba a la nueva pareja de novios, Ching y Abyo casi estallaban de alegría. La joven estaba tan feliz por su amiga, todo ese sufrimiento hizo que se volviera una Pucca completamente diferente, pero ahora… por fin estaba con ese muchacho que amaba tanto desde que era una niña.

Una estrella brilló por primera vez esa noche, y una pareja de novios demostraba su amor con la luna y estrellas como sus únicos testigos.

_(*) adorno chino que se usa en el cabello_

_Aquí su servidora Kata Potter, después de muchísimo tiempo sin escribir. Estando en YT, me topé con una de mis series de la infancia "Pucca" (tenía alrededor de 10-11 años cuando me encantaba) y se me ocurrió escribir este fanfic en relación a uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero me lo imaginé estilo **LittleKidsin** (muy talentosa, por cierto). Muchas gracias, me inspiré en tan bello comic y estilo._


End file.
